A Public Service Announcement
by Kato Shingetsu
Summary: A public service announcement about the flu as preformed by Sora and company. ARM YOURSELF WITH KNOWLEDGE!


P.S.A- Prevent the Flu in your home with these easy tips!

- By Kato Shingetsu

Since I have the flu, I decided to write this simple Public Service Announcement. That way you can arm yourself with knowledge to prevent the flu from coming into your system. And for some reason I decided to use characters from Kingdom Hearts to get my point across. Because god knows, your not going to listen to me…but you'll listen to Sora.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything there within the game or manga.

Sora walks onto the set.

" Is this really necessary?" Sora said to the director.

" Yes!" Kato (the director) said and began to have a coughing fit.

" I think what Kato means to say is that it's good to warn the public about such issues such as the flu virus" Holly (assistant to the director) said.

Kato was still coughing while Holly gave her explanation. So Holly started to hit Kato on the back.

" Action…" Kato managed to say.

_Upbeat music plays in the background._

" Hi! I'm Sora from Kingdom Hearts" Sora said, " And Kato Shingetsu's forcing me to tell you about a grave matter that we all deal with."

" The Flu Virus"

" Now your all probably thinking '_Sora! I can't get the flu! I'm too healthy/evil/sexy/ or anything in between for something so trivial as the flu to infect me_" Sora said, " But take a look at the facts"

_A small projector screen comes down and Sora takes out a pointing device._

"First we look at Ansem- Lost to me because of the flu" Sora said.

A picture comes up of Ansem all pale and on his knees, in the middle of a coughing fit.

" Actually…Ansem lost to me because Kingdom Hearts was light…" Sora said while pondering over the script.

" Keep on going." Kato said after a sniffle.

" Fine…" Sora said, " OrganizationXIII- Lost to me because of the flu"

Up on the screen comes random pictures of the Organization going through the Flu epidemic. Axel's sick in bed, Demyx looks extremely pale…and Vexen's still trying to research even though he's very ill.

" had many problems what with the hierarchy versus the lower people…" Sora said while pondering over the script.

" Aw c'mon!" Kato said, " Just read the freakin script for once!"

" Alright, alright!" Sora said, " Now kids-"

Sora sits on a newly placed chair to seem very serious.

"-Flu season is unfortunately in full effect" Sora said, " So I'm gonna give you tips on how to avoid getting the flu this year"

_Step one- Always wash your hands, all of the time:_

Axel comes up and gives Sora one of those street-style handshakes that starts out as a hand shake and ends as a hug.

" If you don't have soap and water handy…use disinfectant." Sora said and then shoved Axel off of him, " Gerrofme!"

" I thought you'd remember me Roxas!" Axel sobbed.

" I'm NOT Roxas!" Sora shouted.

_Step Two- Eat right._

" Now is not the time for sea salt ice cream" Roxas says, coming onto the screen, " Eat plenty of things with vitamin C…like Oranges…and orange juice"

" Orange juice is made from orange juice…idiot" Riku muttered.

Step Three- Get Plenty of Rest

" It's fun to stay up late to watch things on Adult Swin" Riku said, " But getting 7 hours of sleep is essential to keeping your immune system in check"

" But I like watching Futurama!" Axel said to Riku.

" Then record it" Riku said.

" I can't figure out how to work the VCR!" Axel said with a frown.

_Step Four- Drink plenty of water._

"Nothing keeps a bunch of unwanted viruses out of your system like water" Axel said.

Axel is about to drink a glass of water in front of the camera…but as the glass inches closer and closer to his face he stops.

" I CAN'T DO IT!…WATER IS POISION FOR MEEE" Axel sobbed.

" JUST DRINK IT YOU FLAMING NOBODY!!!" Kato shouted…and then…going into another coughing fit.

" Ok Kato we get it. Your sick" Ben( assistant to the assistant) said.

Kato then fell out of her chair and was still coughing.

" Dude….I think she's dying.." Holly said to Ben.

" Urm…what do we do?" Ben asked Holly.

Holly took out a stick and poked Kato's side a few times. She really wasn't helping.

Sora took control of the camera and pointed it to himself.

" So kids…get plenty of sleep, drink water and beware the dreaded flu virus!" Sora said.

" And don't forget to take your yearly, recommended, mind controlling flu prevention shot- a hyuck!" Goofy added in.

This has been a Public Service Announcement from the Shingetsu Acting Company.

Have a nice day!


End file.
